


Love Me So

by Magic_dreamer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Complete, M/M, Sin Temporada
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_dreamer/pseuds/Magic_dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter pierde sus poderes y se ha alejado de la manada</p>
<p>Stiles no puede permitirse vivir sin él y va a buscarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me So

**Author's Note:**

> En wattpad :)

Peter se levantó de golpe, el sudor corría por su sien, su respiración entrecortada y rápida, sus manos agarraban fuertemente las sábanas.El corazón le latía desbocado, casi lo podía sentir en su garganta luchando por salir.

Aguantó las ganas de vomitar y se levantó con una mano presionando su estómago. Hacía ya un tiempo que no tenía esa clase de pesadillas.¿Por qué habían vuelto? Realmente creyó que había superado el miedo y la paranoia. Fue hasta la minúscula cocina para tomarse una aspirina. 

Toda esta situación le estaba causando gracia. Había pasado de ser un increíble alfa a ser un simple humano inútil. 

Hacíaun año que había perdido sus poderes como hombre lobo. Su sobrino se quedó con su posición de alfa, y él había sido reducido a lanada. Había oído hablar sobre eso, hombres lobo que se quedaban sinsu parte lobuna por cometer demasiadas atrocidades. Algo así como el karma. 

No podía quejarse, reconocía que era una persona con la que nadie quería cruzarse ni de casualidad. No es que se enorgulleciera por lo quehizo, pero era necesario en su momento. Todos sufrían por la perdidade su ser querido. Peter lloraba por ser el responsable de todas esasperdidas, y nadie entendía la gran carga que llevaba en la espalda, todo el remordimiento y las lágrimas tragadas. Nada podía doler más que llevar el peso de esas muertes. 

El timbre de la puerta resonó por todo el departamento. El sonido hizo eco en su cabeza como un campanada. No tenía ganas de recibir visitas. Nunca las tenía. De echo, desde que había perdido sus poderes no había visto a nadie de la manada. Ni siquiera a suspropios sobrinos.

Se quedó tirado en el sofá como el desecho que era. La persona al otro lado de la puerta siguió insistiendo incansablemente. 

Dio un gruñido patético y se levantó enfadado. Quien quiera que fuese elde la puerta se iba a ir a tomar por culo bien rápido.

Toda laretahíla de cosas que iba a soltar se quedaron atrapadas en sucerebro al ver al pequeño revoltoso allí. Esos dulces caramelos mirándolo fijamente. No quiso analizar todo lo que pasaba en sucuerpo al ver a Stiles allí parado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sí, yo también me alegro mucho de verte- Stiles pasó por debajo del brazo de Peter y entró. 

-Stiles...

-Deberías entrar todo eso- Peter miró hacia donde señalaba el delgado dedo de Stiles y vio por primera vez el montón de bolsas acumuladas en la entrada. Suspiró y empezó a meter las cosas en la cocina. Lamayoría era comida y objetos de aseo personal.

Cuando terminó de entrar todo se encontró con Stiles tirado en el sofá sin zapatos. Desde donde estaba podía notar que el chico había perdido peso. Estaba delgado y pálido, sus labios habían perdido un poco de brillo que alguna vez en el pasado lo había vuelto loco de deseo. Supo que Stiles se había dado cuenta de su escrutinio enseguida. El pequeño caramelo se llevó un dedo a la boca, lamiéndolo de arriba a bajo y chupándolo como si estuviera haciendo la mejor de las mamadas.

El pene de Peter no tardó en reaccionar, tembló dentro de sus pantalones provocando un escalofrío que creyó nunca volver a sentir.

-¿A qué has venido, Stiles?- se incorporó y se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Peter en medio del salón. Enredó sus dedos en lacinturilla del pantalón y tiró de ellos hasta que los dos estuvieron pegados. 

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que he venido, crazy wolf- Peter se alejó.

-No, no sé a lo que has venido. Y será mejor que te vayas ahora.

-Peter, no puedes hacer esto. ¡No puedes esconderte toda la vida!- sabía que era verdad, pero no por eso dejaría su vida de sedentario. Sedirigió a la entrada y abrió la puerta haciéndole señas a Stiles para que se fuera. La expresión de pura tristeza en el niño apretó su corazón en un puño- ¿De verdad vas a echarme?

-Stiles, te dejé en Beacon Hills por una razón. No puedes venir aquí y tentarme de esta manera.

-No te estoy tentando de ninguna manera- Peter alzó la ceja como solo los Hale eran capaz de hacerlo- Bueno, puede que un poco. Pero no puedo seguir así Peter. Sabías lo mucho que te quería y tu me dejaste.

-Exactamente, te dejé. Se supone que tendrías que odiarme y maldecirme.

-No puedo pensar así de ti sabiendo la razón.

-Te engañé.

-No lo hiciste.

-Sabes que sí.

-Sé que no- con cada palabra Stiles se acercaba más, ese chico no sabía la tortura que le estaba provocando.

-¡Stiles por Dios!

-¡Ya no soy un niño, Peter!- El grito sobresaltó a Peter, era la primeravez desde que conocía a Stiles que se veía realmente enfadado- ¡Entiendo que te fuiste por que era un niño! ¡Entiendo que estés como estás por culpa de lo que te has visto obligado a hacer! ¡Peroestoy harto de permanecer alejado de ti! 

-¡No tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando!-Cerró la puerta de golpe que hizo retumbar todo el lugar- ¡Estoy intentando protegerte!

-¡¿De qué?!

-¡¡De mí!!

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose sin apartar la mirada. El pecho de Stiles subía y bajaba a un ritmo demasiado rápido. Peter seasustó de la posibilidad de un ataque de pánico. Había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Stiles sufriéndolos y no le gustaba para nada.Se maldijo por haberle gritado de esa forma.

-Stiles, no lo entiendes- rozó un lado del rostro de Stiles, quien cerró losojos disfrutando del mínimo contacto. No sabía que Peter estaba disfrutando del toque incluso más- Todo lo que toco siempre terminaroto. Cada vez que tengo algo que amo termina marchitándose en mis manos. No quiero que te pase eso. No quiero que sufras más.

Stiles atrapó la mano de Peter y la apretó. Abrió los ojos enseñándolea Peter de nuevo el dulce color e inocencia de ambos. Él no quería que nada de eso se perdiera. Quería por una vez proteger lo que más quería en el mundo.

-Peter-susurró- La única manera en que puedes hacerme daño, es alejándome de ti. 

-Porfavor Stiles...- rozó con su boca la comisura de los labios- Te amo demasiado...

Peter tenía los ojos cerrados, aún así notó la enorme sonrisa de Stiles. Estaba perdido.

-Yo también te amo-juntó sus manos en la nuca de Peter. Éste enredó sus brazos en la delgada cintura de Stiles, compartiendo un abrazo íntimo como lo hacían antes.

-Eres todavía un menor- se dieron un casto beso con los ojos todavía cerrados.

-Sobre eso, ayer fue mi cumpleaños- Peter abrió los ojos de golpe, Stiles lo miraba conservando su sonrisa. Tenía tanto tiempo sin verla...-Esperé por ti. Tenía la esperanza de que vinieras por mí, pero no lo hiciste.

-Lo siento, yo...-Se sintió como una mierda. Nada nuevo en su expediente personal.

-Pero ya sabes-lo cortó- Si Mahoma no va a la montaña... 

Peter no dejó que terminara, se lanzó de lleno a besar los finos labios de su chico. Aquel sabor afrodisíaco lo recibió con toda su intensidad. Chupó y mordió la suave lengua escuchando los calientes sonidos que emitía. 

Stiles se separó sin apartar la mirada. Ese chico realmente no le tenía miedo a lo que podía encontrar dentro de los ojos de Peter. Una sonrisa divertida nació, y Peter volvió a la vida con ella.

-Quizás deberías utilizar uno de esos productos de aseo que te traje. No digo que te quede mal la perilla, pero una barba no es muy sexy.

Peter no pudo retener la carcajada que se fugó de su interior. 

-Voy al baño. No te vayas.

Stiles se alejó y se dejó caer en el sofá de nuevo.

-Y pensar que hace unos minutos querías echarme... 

Peter negó con la cabeza y entró al baño rápido con una de las bolsasen la mano. Cerró la puerta tras él y se miró a al espejo.

-¡Santa madre de Dios!

El reflejo en el espejo era todo un desastre. Tenía una barba demasiado crecida. Estaba sorprendido de que Stiles siquiera se haya atrevido abesarlo con semejante cosa asquerosa en la cara. A parte, tenía unas ojeras enormes y oscuras, los ojos lagañosos y el pelo sucio y grasoso. 

Casi vomitaba ante la imagen. Definitivamente si Peter hubiera sido Stiles, habría salido corriendo en dirección contraría al primer vistazo.

Se duchó y afeitó lo más rápido que pudo, se lavó los dientes y se echóun poco de desodorante de barra. Sonrió para sí mismo cuandoencontró dentro de la bolsa su perfume favorito. O más bien el favorito de Stiles. A Peter le encantaba cuando Stiles se apegaba a él solo para olerlo durante todo el tiempo posible. 

Al salir del baño buscó a Stiles con la mirada sin encontrarlo en el salón.Miró en la cocina y por último se dirigió a la única habitación de allí. 

Stiles estaba sentado sobre la cama acariciando con la llema de los dedosuna foto. Supuso que era la foto que tenía enmarcada de ellos dos.La había estado mirando tanto tiempo que podría describirla sin ningún problema. 

Era una foto de hace un año y medio. Estaban sentados en un césped, Stiles encima suya riendo por un chiste que había hecho Peter sobre su sobrino. Ese misma noche, había llevado a Stiles a su casa y había tomado la virginidad del chico. Podía decir que era uno de los mejores recuerdos que tenía en toda su vida. 

-Pensé que solo yo tenía esta foto- habló Stiles con la voz entrecortada.

-Ya ves que no. Es un gran recuerdo, ya que no dejaste que te hiciera una foto cuando metí por primera vez mi polla dentro de tu apretado...-Stiles se lanzó contra Peter rojo como un tomate y le tapó laboca.

-¡Estaba allí, no hacen falta los detalles!

Peter rió a carcajada limpia y apresó a Stiles entre su cuerpo y la cama.Lo besó con pasión una y otra vez sintiendo la dureza presionar contra la suya propia. Movió sus caderas con fuerza, comiéndose losjadeos de Stiles uno tras otro.

Encuestión de minutos los dos se encontraron totalmente desnudos sobrela cama, tocando y acariciando lo máximo que podían, intentando recuperar todo el tiempo perdido. 

Peter embadurnó sus dedos con una botella nueva de lubricante y acaricióel fruncido agujero de su pareja. Una duda se instaló en una partede su cabeza, intentó alejarla pero cada vez pinchaba más.

-Stiles.¿Alguna vez tú...

-No.Jamás. Fuiste mi primero y único.

Sonrió y besó a Stiles de nuevo. Bajó por un lado y pegó su boca al cuello de Stiles dejando varios chupetones. Quizás ya no podía marcarlo como antes con sus colmillos, pero tendría que acostumbrarse. 

-¿Y tú?- Paró de lamer y se medio incorporó para ver al castaño. Los ojitos dulces reflejaban duda- ¿Has estado con otro? ¿Otra?

-No, amor. Fuiste y serás siempre mi último. 

Después de aquello que parecían sus propios votos, Peter se concentró en preparar a Stiles. Primero un dedo, entrando y saliendo suave. Luego dos, abriéndose en tijera para poder estirarlo con cuidado. Despuéstres, los gemidos de Stiles se hicieron presente, una mano sobre su boca para acallarlos. 

Cuando pensó que ya estaba listo se dispuso a girar a su chico, pero se lo impidió.

-Stiles, será más fácil de esta manera.

-Me da igual, quiero verte.

No protestó a eso. También quería perderse en el caramelo mientras lo tomaba de nuevo.

Alineó su polla contra la estrecha entrada, moviendola de arriba a bajo, embadurnándose la punta con el lubricante. Empujó con delicadeza dentro de Stiles, sosteniendo las suaves piernas, se rió con la imagen de Stiles depilándose antes de ir a su departamento.

Siguió empujando, la tensión se acumulaba en su columna por cada centímetroque su polla traspasaba el anillo de músculos. Se acomodó entre las piernas una vez que estuvo completamente metido hasta la empuñadura.

Hizo el descomunal esfuerzo de esperar para que se adaptara a su anchura, no quería ser engreído, pero estaba bastante orgulloso de lo quetenía ahí abajo.

-Ya...Ya puedes moverte- habló Stiles entre jadeos- Por favor.

No se hizo rogar, salió por completo y se enterró de nuevo de una sola estocada, el gemido de Stiles podría haberse escuchado por toda la ciudad sin ningún problema. Peter no le dio tregua, entraba y salía de él cada vez más rápido y fuerte, asentándose en un ritmo que los estaba llevando a la locura. 

Con cada embestida que daba Peter en su próstata, Stiles gritaba y gemía rogando por más. Casi se le había olvidado lo vocal que era el revoltoso cuando tenían sexo. Stiles no sabía lo que era inhibirse en una cama.

Aceleró, sus embestidas se hicieron desacompasadas y sus pelotas se pegaron a su cuerpo, estaba a punto de venirse. Salió del castaño y volvió a enterrarse después de girarlo. Agarró su polla y lo masturbó a un ritmo de vértigo.

-Vamos precioso- susurró con la boca pegada a la oreja de Stiles- córrete para mí, amor. 

Stiles mordió la almohada y apretó las sábanas mientras gritaba y cuerdas de semen salían de él. El culo de Stiles se apretó y convulsionó llevando a Peter derecho a un orgasmo arrollador. 

Cuando estuvo seguro que había dejado hasta la última gota de su semilla en Stiles, se separó y se dejó caer a un lado de él. 

-Realmente te echaba de menos- Stiles rió y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro dePeter.

-¿Eso es que soy realmente bueno en el sexo? 

-Podría decirse así -respondió mientras tapaba a Stiles y a él mismo con la sábana. Ya la cambiaría más tarde.

Se besaron durante un largo tiempo transmitiendo todos los sentimientos reprimidos ese año. Después, todo fueron gemidos y más gemidos.

 

Esta vez, Peter pudo decir con seguridad que nunca dañaría al amor de su vida.


End file.
